


Fredbear and the Animatronic Device

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Audio Logs, Body Horror, Found Footage, Mad Scientists, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nightmare fredbear is a split personality of fredbear created after the Bite of 83, Secrets, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Henry Emily receives a suspicious letter from his old friend William Afton, to come to the old studio where the Fredbear and Friends show. But William has a horrible plan in mind, for his former friend. Nightmares are lurking within the studio and not everybody in the studio is friendly.
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fredbear & Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Mrs. Afton
Kudos: 4





	1. Recollections and CGI pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Emily thought he'd left the Fredbear Tragedy after the divorce and near kidnapping of his children by the Purple Guy. But William Afton has sent him a letter, to visit the studio where the Fredbear and Friends TV show aired, for help with a secret project. Is Henry's old friend really telling the whole story though, or is something worse going on?

He'd come alone, as the letter had asked him to. Henry didn't feel like he'd have much of a choice, given the divorce that had happened after the failed kidnapping, of his own children by the Springbonnie Man, or the Purple guy. There loomed the Fredbear and Friends TV studio right on the northwest side of Hurricane, Utah his own home town as he murmured. "Alright William, I'm here. Guess I'd better what you told me to see, in the first place. Second home apart from Fredbear's Family Diner eh?" 

The Fredbear and Friends studio was not decayed as he stepped inside the door, as it had only been closed for a few weeks , yet something didn't quite seem right, as the projector flickered, and Henry Emily just stared in confusion, at the eerie cleanness inside . A plank nearly fell on top of him as he gulped after the near accident plank lay motionless on the ground. "How'd that happen? Thought the repossession crew would've had a look at least round the studio. Unless he told them to give it time." Then he heard the familiar tapping of a familiar face's shoes on the foyer's lobby.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there Willy." "What took you so long old friend. Took nearly half a hour to get this set up." True to the letter, William Afton, his old friend and fellow co-founder of the Fredbear and Friends diner and the Fazbear Franchise was waiting in the foyer tapping his foot, with a smart purple suit, black shoes and trilby hat, which just stood out in the grey and gold wallpaper. Henry inwardly cursed himself, for just showing up in a faded brown and green suit, hiking boots and blue trousers, due to getting his clothes ready for the last minute out of the wardrobe as he sighed. "I've had to deal with a divorce from my own wife, the Bite at Fredbear's Family Diner and a serial kidnapper or killer of children, who could've killed my kids! Surely a fellow father should recognise the threat of the Purple Guy to everything we've built together?" 

William's grey eyes widened in horror, but Henry wasn't exactly sure if he was bluffing. "Of course Henry. Why that Purple Guy nearly broke into my house after the funeral of my own youngest child, but I called the cops. Clay" Henry then moved to leave, before getting out his phone, which weighed like a brick to call Jennifer. "Hi Jennifer, it's me. Met up with William, in the old studio. Should've just asked Scott and William to meet up at the Fazbear place instead to talk about the brand. I'll call you latter, when I get back from the studio." Jenny didn't seem as relaxed as she muttered on the other end. "Henry, I know you're having a rough time, what with all the drama at Fredbear's and the Purple Guy causing trouble. But you can't just keep on chasing dreams. Somethings are meant to be forgotten. Okay, I'll call somebody else if you don't come back at night. Preferably Clay or the police. "

As the phone clicked, his friend impatiently dragged him away from the Foyer, near the direction signs in the main hall way. There was also a sign for R input by Toby Johnson of Gent Company as William sighed. "Alright Henry, I was going to show you my pet project. But somebody stole the dry cells from the lift beforehand. I shouldn't have let Gent design the electrical output, after the whole Sillyvision stuff that happened 40 years ago. But anyway, can you help me set it up. I need to get it ready before Dr Phineas Taggart from the Georgia Institute of Technology arrives in a week." 

Henry pushed an audio log, showing his friend and himself talking about starting the Fredbear Franchise on the opening day, while wincing at the increasing totals of the R input and question marks on the input and output chart. "Can you imagine it Henry, our names in lights? What a team we'll make!" "Yeah, well you focus on getting the word out Will. I'll go sketch some designs for the animatronics. I think I'll call the main singer Fredbear. His best friend should be a rabbit.." "Oh, I've got an idea. How about Bonnie!"

As the voices faded, Henry took a deep breath. "Remember when we first opened up? Everything was so shiny and brand new... We need to move on from this and start afresh." William just grabbed the first dry cell silently , as Henry hurried back through the art department to retrace his steps. Conveniently, there was one near a tin of Fredbear Honey and Beef Soup, which he quickly pocketed for later, to take back and see if it was still in date. As Henry put in the second dry cell, William pushed the lift button, as the sunlight leaked in, to reveal an eerie grey and purple device being pulled up, with the sound of clinking gears and chains. 

For once, Henry felt speechless as his friend did a dramatic introduction. "Now the lift's finally working, it's time to introduce the Animatronic Device prototype Mr Emily. This little beauty can help create animatronics for the show, diner, or any other location the Fazbear Brand needs. Sure there's a few working errors and Mr Taggart helped me since I couldn't figure out a clean power source. But we need to get this started up before the meeting in two weeks time. It's great isn't it?" 

Henry visibly felt his tongue twisted into knots, as if something horrible was lurking inside his friend. "How long ago did you do this without me? I thought we made a promise not to invent anything dangerous, after the Bite and what happened earlier this year." "Barely five months after Evan passed away. I was struggling to think up a good way besides his memorial. He told me once he'd like to seem Fredbear come to life and make him better, before he died. I won't blame you dressing up as him though, Fredbear was in a way what we could've been differently." . 

He quickly pushed play on the audio tape, as a voice coming from the janitor groaned, lying on the table in the narrow corridor near the staff room. Admittedly Henry remembered the Janitor's Jersey accent and his face with messy brown hair and braces. But Devon always seemed like he was hiding something with his jokes, along with not wanting to be alone with Fredbear after the Bite. 

"Man, that William Afton guy's an asshole and I just don't get what he wants anymore. Nothing for the TV show animation's been on time anymore, plus that weird machine's making bad noises, almost like screaming and it makes a massive mess. Kelsey showed up again, thought I'd ditched him after turning over a new leaf. But he saved my life from a crushing pipe, so I'm not complaining. Also get this, William just showed up in the breakroom just as we all were about to sit down for lunch and took some stuff us without asking, like a decent guy. Said he needed it for a pet project. I dunno, he seems weird, but at least I'm being paid a decent cheque slip. But if another person keeps on giving me shit about the pipes bursting, when I'm not even the plumbing guy, then yours truly Devon Blaine Marks is leaving the building!"

" God, why didn't you tell me, before I left this Devon Marks. I should've sorted this mess out." Henry sunk his hands as William Afton shrugged. "Good lad, I suppose. But let's just get to business. The prototype Animatronic device needs to be moved, however, somebody rearranged the pedestals and I could've hired a mechanic at the last minute, but I was working on it myself. There's just one teensy problem." "The Purple Guy trying to break in again?" At Henry's sarcastic question, William shrugged his shoulders with dismay. "No, no. I added a DNA lock to the Animatronic Device in case either of us died, but since Michael's busy at college, your kids moved to a state I didn't visit before all of this and Elizabeth's living with my step sister in Virginia, that leaves the two of us to get the Animatronic Device working. Apart from my little angel, Evan, may he rest in peace." 

Henry fell silent, mentioning his youngest child Evan Afton was a sore spot for William, before hurrying off to help his friend get the objects for the pedestals. "So let's make this three each to collect, then we can see if it works and leave." That line just seemed a bit out of place, as the creator of Fredbear left to get a little Fredbear plushie that had been sitting near the seats in the theatre room. The squeaking sound made him giggle, before realising that William was probably looking for something else to add to the pedestals. 

Meanwhile in the break room, William was picking up his copy of the Joy of Creation, a co-written book by him and Henry. "Nobody must know what I did, but it was all to keep you alive Evan. Henry did some of the blueprints with Henry for the older generation." The first Animatronic Device incident had gone wrong, but at least Evan Afton was still alive for now, in a fashion at least. After the bite, William had dived into the occult to help, after modern day science had kept his youngest child on life support all the way in Saint George Hospital, on the brink of death after the Bite. The pages almost felt fresh, apart from subject R, which was blotted out. He'd been too exhausted putting that one in invisible ink to remember all of his experiments after the Bite. It was better that way, if somebody other then Michael or Phineas had found out. 

Henry put on the Fredbear plushie, hearing a satisfying squeak on the first pedestal. "One down, five to go." The sound of rustling paper echoed, as William added smugly while putting down the Joy of Creation book. "Make that four to go. I was planning for Springbonnie and Fredbear to greet us, but I couldn't find Springbonnie last week. Maybe we should check on them in the repair parts room?" Honestly, why was his friend getting a rise out every little thing that wasn't really funny around here? "Okay, but since you insist, I'll go first. Better check to see if anything's up." 

Henry then groaned as he slogged through the the corridors to open the door on the left, only to see something horrifying, that looked really out of place in the seemingly innocent Fredbear and Friends show studio. There, standing on a medical gurney tied to straps in a room with candles, was a copy of Fredbear's best friend Spring Bonnie. He'd been renamed after the character writing team, had the bright idea of a younger cousin for Gold Bonnie, that wasn't gold and had purple shades on his suit. But the bunny second stringer who'd help get the brand started looked horrified as his ribcage was missing a heart, with a mix of oil and blood trickling down his chest, along with a slack jaw and cloudy eyes with dried tears covering the eyelids. So the culprit must have been an amateur at either surgery or medicine and really sadistic, given the lack of aesthetic or common sense, yet the wounds were still fresh . 

"Oh my God William, what were you hiding away from everybody in this town? Springbonnie's performer Karim was found bleeding to death, because of the Springlocks in the first suit after he tried to help during the Bite! Was he employed here as well?"" It was nauseating and horrifying, seeing the dead body of one of his own animatronics bleeding out in pain, like a human being, for once Henry was being shaken by the animation studio. There was also an audio log there as Henry pressed it, only to hear Spring Bonnie's voice trying to calm a stranger down. "H-hey mister, put that knife down. The rules say we are-aren't meant to carry knives out of the staff kitchens like that. You wanted to talk about Fredbear right? The nice red lady said you were feeling down, so let's just settle down"

A cold, yet eerily smooth voice echoed from the audio log. "Henry and William weren't my creators, or my performers, so how did their mistake cause this problem? Of me being stuck like this disgusting, half faced, freakish monster?" Fredbear was yelling on the other end. "V-----, call those Monster schumucks off! Neither of us know how the Bite happened, we don't want to remember!" But Springbonnie screamed in pain as somebody took out aesthetic and stabbed him in the chest. "Now rest, think of this as a curtain call from a nightmare Bonnie!" "God no! Gurgle!" Henry threw up in disgust in the sink as the sound of Springbonnie being stabbed was happening, just as Fredbear knocked over whoever the attacker had been as the audio log finished. 

William hopped into the room, at the sound of Henry's voice to only to turn equally pale with horror and disgust as he wrung his hands. "Oh, no, no, no. Not the secondary star of the show, Spring Bonnie! I told the studio crew not to damage him, or they'd hear from me! Anyway, we should probably fix him up and take that wrench out of his ribcage." There also was a sentence written in blood as Henry pointed it out. "The blue puppet and the false circus lady are heartless. I don't think Fredbear's Family Diner had a blue puppet animatronic William. Wasn't there a rival chain during the 60s that had one?"

"Only Candy's Burgers and Fries, but our rivals are on the other side of the United States. So we don't need to worry about them trying to steal the Animatronic Device." With a grim finality, William helped Henry, as the duo's hands shook with sweat and the wrench lifted up with a sickening creak, from Spring Bonnie's rib-bones. William quickly left to clean up the wrench, as Henry briefly wondered if there'd been anybody specific who'd worked there before working at Fredbear's Diner, or the TV show before leaving the room back to the pedestal room. He'd never been really good with people before the Bite, but he could recognise names and faces. There'd been a puppeteer with a V name though. 

Henry then went to check for the forth item on the list, a blueprint from the art department, while William leafed around in the janitor's closet for bleach, water and a mop to clean up the mixture of oil, blood and vomit on the room where his favourite animatronic had met an untimely end. As Henry picked up the third audio log on his own chair, Fredbear's voice echoed, in a way more concerned and upset then he'd thought. "I can't get that Bite out of my mind Stanley. You think Mr Afton's going to find a way to fix Evan?" 

Stanley Colleaua the new voice actor for Fredbear, after Henry had quit voice acting Fredbear due being blamed to the Bite stuttered. "I d-don't know Fredbear. I'm not exactly a doctor, but I've seen a nurse a few times. A brain injury probably would need a specialist to deal with it, or an operation." "Henry's devastated, he's stopped talking to me. It wasn't his fault. He just keeps on blaming himself, but those teens got too close to me and, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Stanley sighed. "You're getting better Fredbear, maybe I'll ask Devon if he's got spare time to clean you up." Springbonnie hurried in as he showed off a balloon rabbit to lighten up the mood . "Hey guys, what's better then one friend. Two funny bunny balloon animals and a hug for!" "Hey, can you two stop yakking and get ready to film the final episode! Mr Afton wants it to be good!" 

Toby yelled as another stranger was mumbling about making her friends proud, while the audio log finished. "So this is my old desk, huh? I've wasted a lot of time here in this chair. Did William make the animatronics do some of the lines?" Admittedly cost cutting was one thing, but as he leafed through some of the blue prints, involving the Fredbear and Friends movie animatronics, something didn't quite seem right with Eleanor, or the Sister location ones. "Why would William add a claw machine to the Circus Baby animatronic? Better pick up the original ones for Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the Puppet. Maybe the ones Rowboatics loaned us about the Candy Reverse Puppet too?" He also noticed the Fredbear cut-outs looking, along with the animatronic looking at him, as Henry got a stepladder to take him off the pump switch, only for Fredbear to mutter in his own voice. "Be careful. The other me's coming soon to the studio. He's really mean to everybody, but he'd hate you."

"What other version of you Fredbear? I mean the odd problem with the pipes could be making everybody hallucinate. But that's not right, I didn't build any other versions from you apart that Golden Freddy." Henry thought as he walked back to the middle of the theatre section of the main hall with Fredbear. Fredbear briefly looked like oil was covering his eyelids, almost like human tears, which looked unsettling as the co-creator headed back to the pedestal room. 

Meanwhile, William was tinkering with Springbonnie, to make him not look like a dead body and clean up the oil scars, when he briefly felt something hurt his hand. It was a single mask shaped key card, dripping with his blood, as the wound closed up quickly leaving a purple scar on his palm, almost like a calling card. 

"That puppeteer kept making odd key cards. But something like this probably won't go well with Fazbear Entertainment." It was no joke that Henry wasn't sure about William's choice in friends, but somehow most of the other people on the board were in a dilemma for what to do about the Animatronic Device. "But now Springbonnie's going to be reactivated, I need to check for damage apart from his chest, or if the killer set off the springlocks." Having to wrench open Springbonnie wasn't the nicest job, but somebody else who hadn't cut Springbonnie had left finger prints on the anaesthetic bottle, that looked too much like one of the Sister Location prototypes.

After writing down the measurements of the knife cuts, which briefly made his fingers twitch with an instinctive motor reaction of delight, William groaned as he went to fetch the record. "Maybe some mood music would suit this place. Heh heh, I said suit. What a good pun." The cheery Fredbear and Friends theme 

So once all six of the pedestals were lighting up, Henry Emily asked something. "Wasn't there a pump switch somewhere round the back of the theatre room? I'll go get it for you. Don't fall off the gangway." William just casually leant over, before nearly falling over with a quick "Okay Henry. You do that and I'll call somebody. Never really got your sister's name before all this." "You forgot my own sister Jennifer? Charlie and Sammy's Aunt Jen?" "I was mourning at the time and didn't think straight okay!" William yelled as he started tapping his foot, while Henry went off to get the pump switch ready, only to find several warning signs near it and ink writings. "Beware the Nightmares." "I didn't create any Nightmare Animatronics for the Family Diner. We've both have known otherwise right?" 

"Fee, fi, fo, fum. After I eat you up Papa henry, I'm going to come get the other Creator in my tum!" A monstrous torn golden paw with drills for claws, tore through the floorboards, as Henry briefly saw red eyes and heard something that sounded like Fredbear's voice-box. But even after the Bite of 83, Henry knew that wasn't the real Fredbear, as he gazed into a pair of red eyes. So he did the smart thing and ran from the giant nightmarish bear animatronic, as William was pacing in the Foyer. "Where is Henry? He can't be late after starting that machine! What's taking him so long!" 

"Help, giant monstrous bear animatronic attacked me, we need to leave the studio now William! Before either we get killed or it escapes!" Henry was panting as he jumped from the Animatronic Device room's pipes and staggered in pain, as his purple suited friend turned pale, at the claw scratches on the co-founder's shirt. "Well that changes things quickly. Which one of the bear animatronics is it? Our new star, Freddy Fazbear or that old golden one Fredbear?" 

Sweat ran down Henry's brow as he croaked in response to the questions, while grabbing his hand, at William's non-fussed delivery of the questions, almost as if he knew this would happen in the studio, along with hellish scribbles and the yelling of a monster. "Fredbear, but something's not right. I don't think we built one version with red eyes." The duo looked around, as the Fredbear and Friends song echoed, but something didn't seem right, an ominous pipe organ played like in the one Halloween episode where Fredbear and the gangs turned into Halloween monsters.

A golden, brown and red blur of a bear stamped down the hall way, as the staticky threads covered the building. "Oh, he's back again." With a quick mutter, William turned right to save his hide, while Henry didn't look back at the nightmarish doppelganger of Fredbear. But suddenly the floorboards gave away just as Henry jumped towards the exit and William hurried over to grab his friend's hand! As the Nightmare tried to grab Henry, the floorboards broke and William hyperventilated with a scream of fear and pain at his chest wound. "That wasn't in my plan at all. No, no, no. What will I lie to Jennifer, Scott and Clay if they found out?! About everything I've done and how much I've taken? No I can still turn it around." 

He picked up a knife that glowed purple from his pocket as he laughed with pain from the blood loss. But elsewhere, several different eyes looked in different directions, as a Tale-Teller readied his acolytes with the Conductor, a monstrous relic of the Candy franchise's past hummed his lines while the Monsters lay for a new game,, the Prototype Circus Baby giggled, the Twisted ones scowled with rage in the theme park, those who were lost shuddered in fear and deep down in the darkest depths, the Nightmare Animatronics cackled with glee at the thought of leaving this place for good! 

Later on Henry tried to get up, only to wince in pain from the sides. "That fall hurt quite a bit. Guess I'll need to find another way out now." He looked at the map, only to raise an eyebrow as the map of the exits read he was here." It's nearly night. I have to leave before dark, like I promised Jennifer." There was some purple liquid covering part of the basement room as his shoes squelched in the goo, only for an audio-log to float in the room, with a purple Springbonnie sticker on it. Feeling curious Henry gave it a listen, only to hear the voice of Toby Johnson, who seemed really agitated about something personal. 

"Conner keeps driving over in his fancy new sports car from LA, bragging about his job in the LA Wildcats! Well if he stopped bragging, along with Devon's stupid pranks, I'd be able to get work done. Also whenever there's a power cut, sometimes the weird purple goo goes up to my waist in the dark, like somebody didn't check the pipes. The posters keep on flashing to the Fredbear Bite and Henry then to two animatronics that weren't part of Fredbear's Diner. Fredbear behaved really weirdly after the Bite, so did Springbonnie. I mean I've literally read Thomas Conner's Gent Co Reports and there's some red flags here, just like that happened at Sillyvision 40 years ago." He quickly took a few gulps of water from a water bottle, before continuing. 

" But the scary part is the whispers, all about fixing and tearing apart people and Evan Afton. They sound almost like Henry back when he voiced Fredbear and that Evan kid who got bitten in 83. The machine keeps on being okay until midnight, then the animatronics start glitching. Toby Johnson out, for now. If things get worse, I'll contact my bosses in Gent. This is going to be the last repair job with Mr Afton, until the 87 one."

Henry Emily still had his phone, his reading glasses and his clothes. "Charlie was going to come back in 87. Why in four years? Has William made something at Afton Robotics? At least Toby and Devon left records here, besides their reports." Something seemed wrong as he walked through the basement, then he heard a bear animatronic growling as the co-creator of Fredbear's Diner picked up the fire axe to cut down the boards and escape.

Suddenly there were three metallic little Freddy dolls screeching and giggling atop the stairs. He shone a flashlight and they snarled at him, only for an angry voice to yell at him. "Who scared my little Freddles!?" Henry recognised that voice, it sounded like Freddy Fazbear. But just like the nightmarish version of Fredbear who'd tried to kill him in the art department, the monstrous golden eyed Freddy Fazbear looming on the stairs was no friend. "Whoever you are, please leave me alone!" 

Henry ran into the room, as the nightmarish brown Freddy stopped chasing at the sound of metallic clanking coming from the other end of the hallway. It sounded like one of the endoskeletons as the figure was coming closer. He couldn't see their face, but the glowing brown eyes looked at him. As he was about to leave, he heard the Freddles cry like naughty children. "Meanie Stitchie go away from Papa Freddy!" "Be quiet." The curt voice crackled as unknown to him, Phineas Taggert was operating the Stitchwraith, for now. 

As Henry struggled not to make a sound in the creepy ritual room, containing Fredbear and Springbonnie merchandise, he took out a breath of relief. Only for a needle to be pricked in his arm, as Henry saw a giant nightmarish blend of green, grey and purple animatronic humanoid, which flickered back into the Stitchwraith. "The previous two were failures. Maybe you'll succed where the shadows failed Mr Emily. William doesn't know everything, but you'll survive."


	2. Heartstruck Composer, Songs on Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henry has to navigate the music department, William tries to lie his way out of a grilling from Clay and the Conductor readies his baton, with his Friend the Story teller, to set the second chapter of Fredbear and the Animatronic Device into play.

Henry got up from the freaky research lab table thing, as he remembered the endoskeleton coming at him with a syringe, while whispering something about Fredbear being a failure and an experiment. "How'd something like that get in the studio. I need to find another way out." Then he looked at the broken stairs on the stairs, before groaning. "Okay, the stairs aren't meant to break on twenty people's weight." Then the horrifying memories of the chase by the shadowy Fredbear, the Nightmare Animatronics hunting around in the basement and having something injected into his blood by the Stitched wraith like endoskeleton all came back and Henry had a sinking feeling about everything. 

"Those Nightmare animatronics could still be out there, but I need to get to the secondary exit in the music department. Where's that fire axe gone?" He muttered while clicking the flashlight around the creepy ritual circle 

Devon's audio tape was slightly grating, but at least it was a bright light in the almost literal darkness of the music department. "So let me get this straight. I somehow lost my keys while cleaning the music department with my dustpan, while the music guy is yelling at everybody else. I mean nearly losing out on the motion picture because of either Chuckie Cheese, Candy the Cat, which looks like Tom and Jerrie and that My Little Pony Movie stings. But they must have fallen into either one of the dust pans, or stuck in Lost and Found . I just hope Duke Howell's not finding my stuff. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, yours truly Devon Blaine Mark's gonna leave the building." 

Clay glared at William Afton up top, as the horrified CEO of Afton Robotics yelled. "Thank god you're here Mr Burke! Henry fell into the studio and we got chased by a giant animatronic. Here's proof!" Clay then stared at the recording of Nightmare Fredbear breathing and laughing as he chased the two creators of the Fazbear brand with sceptism clear on his face. " Were you playing a prank or stoned?" "No, it's actual CCTV footage from the security cameras. But here's a play by frame, since neither of us remembered making something like that." 

Henry ran in horror from the three Nightmare Animatronics as Nightmare Bonnie tried to hop the way, Nightmare Fredbear slowly followed and Nightmarionne was riding on Nightmare Fredbear's shoulder with a giggle. "Run rabbit run! Or you'll be well done!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Arise of a Puppet and Beauty's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henry encounters both Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica, meets an older blue puppet who looks way too much like the Security Puppet and gets betrayed by Eleanor in that order.

Henry struggled to get up as Springbonnie helpfully got his breakfast ready. "Thank you Springbonnie." Springbonnie sighed back. "You're welcome Henry." Henry then looked at the formerly boarded up third door and the warnings about a blue guy. "So I don't suppose that's the final way out buddy? My friend William wanting the meeting to finish before that Phineas Taggart guy arrived." Springbonnie shook his head. "Maybe, but I'm not going near that toy place's lower levels. Somebody nasty tried to hurt other versions of me, but there's worse things then just the Nightmares down here. Maybe if you help get me my banjo, so I can play a tune?" 

"Like Nightmare Fredbear? Or whatever happened to the music department employees?" Springbonnie nodded no to the Fredbear one, but put a thumbs up on the second question. 

As the power went out in the next block, Henry sighed. "Looks like it's getting dark. Stay here, I'm going to get some light Spring Bonnie." "Hey, I'd appreciate it." The Green eyed rabbit animatronic shuddered as he followed Henry's footsteps. 

As Henry managed to clean up the toy belts, he saw the tiny room full of Puppet, Freddy and Candy merchandise lying around, for the crossover movie, until the lights turned off and several mini TVs turned on. 

"That Eleanor animatronic is creepy. She's meant to be a Circus Baby prototype for Afton Robotics. Seriously, no kid's gonna want a giraffe necked robot, not even my little ones. At least Mr Fitzsimmons had the common sense to put an off switch, even if it's on her back. I feel like she's always watching me." Mrs Cindy Makenzie muttered as her audio log ended, while Eleanor called on the loudspeakers, "So you found out my past, good for you. But Vinnie's waiting and so am I, hurry up." 

William screamed as he got trapped in the springlocks, while a horrified Clay muttered. "Jesus Christ William, you weren't kidding after the Bite about Mr Emily discontinuing those Springlock suits! I'll go and get a wrench and some wire cutters." 


End file.
